juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
Shion Zwei Shinomiya
Shion Zwei Shinomiya (紫音・ツヴァイ・篠宮), formerly known as Kraken Zwei, is a former antagonist and one of the supporting female characters in the Unlimited Fafnir series. She is a Dragon/D hybrid born between the 'Purple' Kraken and the dragonified Miyako Shinomiya. Although she was closer to being a Dragon than a human, upon being selected by Yuu Mononobe as a mate, she lost most of her Dragon characteristics, reverting into a more human-like appearance and personality. Shion eventually enrolled in Midgard and became part of Brynhildr Class. Appearance Shion initially appeared as a young girl with long, silver hair made out of mithril, which would form a cocoon around her body, a lovely face, purple eyes, with the left eye being covered by her hair, and a dragon mark on her forehead. Upon transforming into "Yuu's kind", her hair turned purple, losing the mithril coating. She also started wearing Midgard's standard female uniform after becoming a member of Brynhildr Class. Personality Upon her awakening, Shion displayed the traits of a young child seeking her mother, breaking down in tears upon seeing Jeanne Hortensia, whom she regarded as a mother, run away from her. However, when Jeanne was shot in an attempt to protect her, Shion lost control and regressed into a beastly behavior, destroying everything in her path and marking multiple Ds as mates with the intent to reproduce, essentially adopting a Dragon-like personality. When she underwent transformation due to Yuu's influence, her personality reverted to that of a normal young child and she started using words to communicate, albeit a bit stiffly. Background In the aftermath of the battle against 'Purple' Kraken, Miyako's remains were collected by Asgard and were sent to the First Laboratory in Japan. There, Director Kenya Miyazawa discovered that an offspring was growing inside the remains and placed them in suspended animation, halting the growth, with the intent to experiment on them. Plot Emerald Tempest During the battle against 'Green' Yggdrasil in Volume 6, the electronic interference emitted by the Dragon shut down the First Laboratory's systems, thawing off the remains of Miyako and enabling the child to be born right in front of Kenya and Jeanne. Black Nemesis In Volume 7, some time after the offspring had emerged, she fought against Kili Surtr Muspelheim, who was able to escape with some injuries. Having marked Kili, the creature, now called Kraken Zwei, chased after her, leading to an engagement with the Dragon Subjugation Squad. She proved to be a formidable opponent, especially due to the fact that her opponents hesitated to actually cause harm to her due to her human appearance. In the end, the Dragon Subjugation Squad succeeded in trapping her inside a large hole, sealing it with mithril in order to prevent her from escaping. However, Kraken Zwei escaped by drilling through the mithril with her own mithril hair and resumed her pursuit, having marked most of the members of the Dragon Subjugation Squad as mates. Amethyst Rebirth In Volume 8, it was revealed by Jeanne that although the child appeared hostile, she regarded Jeanne as her mother, being the first person that she saw after her birth. After communicating with each other, Zwei started comprehending human speech. However, at that moment, Sleipnir launched an attack, mortally wounding Jeanne who tried to shield Zwei. Zwei healed Jeanne by using biogenic transmutation, but then started going on a rampage, driving off Sleipnir and injuring Kili, who was trying to retrieve Jeanne. Following those events, her personality regressed into that of a Dragon, seeking only mates in order to reproduce. Jeanne insisted that they should first try to reason with her which Haruka Shinomiya agreed to, selecting Jeanne, herself and Yuu for this mission. When she encountered the Dragon Subjugation Squad again, Zwei ignored Jeanne and Haruka's pleas and attempted to mark Yuu as a mate, but he fought off her influence. Enraged, she proceeded to attack him, spearing Haruka when she tried to defend him. Kraken Zwei was then attacked by the members of the Dragon Subjugation Squad , but she fought them off with ease, engaging Yuu in single combat afterwards. Although Yuu gained the upper hand at first by using Fafnir, Zwei overwhelmed him due to the fact that she was closer to being a Dragon than a human, rendering Fafnir ineffective. She then fought against a partially dragonified Iris Freyja, who had arrived to save Yuu. Despite Iris' enhanced Catastrophe, Kraken Zwei overpowered her and attempted to mark her as her mate. However, at that time, Yuu awoke to his true nature as a Dragon and marked both Iris and Kraken Zwei as his mates, transforming them into the same kind as him. As a result, Zwei changed into a more human appearance, with her mithril hair replaced by normal purple hair, and she broke down crying upon seeing Jeanne, having regained human emotions. Following the aftermath of the battle, it was decided that Zwei would enroll in Midgard as a student, followed by Jeanne, whom she regarded as her mother. Cerulean Engage In Volume 9, she was given the name Shion by Haruka, which was the name of Miyako's favourite flower. Although reluctant to use that name, Yuu, whom she had come to regard as a father, persuaded her to accept it, on the condition that Jeanne would keep calling her Zwei. During NIFL's attack on Midgard, Shion hid in Charlotte B. Lord's underground cottage along with the rest. When Yuu and the rest headed out to combat NIFL's forces, Shion, who was on Jeanne's back, wished Yuu luck as they also followed along. Invisible Successor In Volume 10, Shion was shown accompanying Yuu and the rest to Charlotte's office while being carried by Jeanne. While Yuu, his classmates and Kili headed out to combat NIFL's forces, Shion stayed in Charlotte's office with Jeanne and 'Black' Vritra. After Yuu returned to the clock tower while struggling to keep Code Lost under control, Shion rushed to his embrace as she was distraught when Jeanne fell unconscious due to the effects of Charlotte's blood mist. She was then asked by Yuu to check on Jeanne while he shared Code Lost with the rest of the girls. Following the conclusion of the battle, Shion expressed her desire to join in the bath that Yuu and Ariella were sharing, along with Tear, Charlotte, Jeanne and Kili. Prismatic Garden In Volume 11, Shion moved back to Mitsuki's quarters alongside Yuu and the rest of his friends. She was then officially enrolled in Midgard alongside Kili, Jeanne and Vritra during the school assembly and was placed in Brynhildr Class, taking the seat behind Yuu. However, Shion became extremely distressed over the fact that she couldn't commute to school with Jeanne due to the latter's great popularity with the students, until Yuu stepped in to settle things. One week later, after Charlotte announced her intent to hold a school festival, Shion expressed her interest in participating. As such, it was decided that Brynhildr Class would assist with Haruka's yakisoba stall and that they would have a barbecue in the weekend in order to be taught how to make yakisoba, something which Shion was excited about. During the barbecue, Shion's fear that Yuu didn't love her because her breasts were small caused the rest of the girls to mistakenly assume that Yuu had a fetish for breasts after he attempted to reassure Shion that this was not the case. Later on, Shion was taught by Haruka how to make yakisoba alongside everyone else, with her cuteness and tendency to meow often distracting Haruka. During the festival, Shion was shown serving customers at the yakisoba stall. Darkness Disaster In Volume 12, after the construction of the Marduk battleship, Shion joined the rest of the Brynhildr Class in heading towards 'Eternal Longevity' Bahamut's location. While staying together with Mitsuki shortly before the operation's start, she unconsciously used Code Neun to repel the partially manifested Ninth True Dragon. Following the first failed operation against the True Dragon, Shion took part in Yuu, Vritra, Mitsuki and Iris' discussion about the possible locations of Iris' Authority. When left alone with Mitsuki, Shion stated that the Kraken's Authority resided in her left eye, something which aided Mitsuki in figuring out the location and function of Code Neun. During the second operation against Bahamut, following the unexpected appearance of the Sixth True Dragon, 'Anomalous Dawn' Nyarlathotep, Shion requested from Yuu to let her fight instead of Mitsuki, since her Authority was stronger than hers. After Yuu acquiesced to her request, Shion joined him at the deck and used an antimatter shot to destroy Nyarlathotep, enabling Iris to strike at Bahamut uninhibited and destroy it. She was then almost consumed by the ninth calamity's darkness alongside everyone else, only to be saved by Mitsuki's use of Code Neun. Powers and Abilities Dark Matter Generation: As a D, Shion can generate and manipulate dark matter at will. She has been shown to transmute it into mithril shields, bullets of wind and fire during her confrontations with the Dragon Subjugation Squad. *'Biogenic Transmutation': Due to her mixed heritage, Shion is capable of performing biogenic transmutation to interfere with organic matter, something impossible for normal Ds. She was first shown using it to heal Jeanne's injuries after Sleipnir's assault on them. It is currently unknown if she still retains this ability following her transformation into Yuu's kind. Absolute: Being the Kraken's offspring, Shion inherited its Authority, Code Sechs. This allows her to fire shots of antimatter from her eyes that can destroy objects with ease, and she also possesses hair made out of mithril that can attack up to dozens of meters in range or even wrap themselves around her like a cocoon for defense. Although she can still use antimatter following her transformation into Yuu's kind, it is unknown if her hair can transform into mithril like before. Code Neun: As one of Yuu's mates, Shion possesses his Authority, Code Neun. While the nature of the Authority and its full capabilities are unknown, it was shown to be capable of supressing the Ninth True Dragon's End Matter. Marking: Like all Dragons, Shion can also mark Ds as her mates, transforming them into the same kind as her. However, unlike other Dragons, Shion was capable of marking multiple Ds simultaneously. Relationships Yuu Mononobe They initially started off as enemies, with Yuu wishing to exterminate her for seemingly killing Haruka and in order to protect his friends. However, after being marked by him and changing her personality into that of a young girl, Shion started feeling a special connection towards Yuu due to being his mate. However, Jeanne persuaded her to regard him as her father due to being very young to understand or act upon the concept of mate. Overall, she has become very fond of Yuu and loves him a great deal. Jeanne Hortensia As the first person she laid eyes upon after her birth, Shion regarded Jeanne as her mother, although she forgot these feelings upon turning savage. After Shion's personality became that of a young girl, she now listens obediently to Jeanne's words and is shown to be extremely attached to her. Haruka Shinomiya Haruka is genetically Shion's aunt. Although Haruka seems to adore her, Shion's behaviour towards her is neutral for now. Trivia *Shion is named after her late mother's favorite flower, otherwise known as Aster tataricus. **The flower is also notably purple, matching the color of her hair. *Her middle name, Zwei, is the German number for two, a reference to her being the second Kraken. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon